Tenchi: Sakura Style!
by thebaddestkidd
Summary: Sakura is just your adverage school girl, but when she unleashes a supposed demon her whole life turns upside down. 'I should have listened to baa-chan.' Based off of Tenchi Muyo and Tenchi Universe.
1. The Demon of the Shrine

NEW STORY ALERT

NEW STORY ALERT!

YAY!

ENJOY

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A young pink haired 15 yr old girl gazed upon a large cave. Her emerald eyes gazed at it with curiosity. She grinned to herself as she looked at the set of keys within her hand.

'_Yes! I can finally go see what's in there.'_ As soon as she took one step a voice stopped her.

"Sakura, where do you think your going?"

Sakura turned around to see her grandmother standing behind her with a frown on her beautiful face. It was hard to believe that the women claimed to be fifty when she didn't look a day over twenty. Her blond pigtails swayed in the wind as she frowned at her granddaughter. The pink haired girl laughed nervously as she looked at the hazel eyed women.

"N-nothing, baa-chan!"

"You weren't trying to sneak into that cave again, were you?" Sakura froze as she stared at her grandmother. She was thankful that she was able to hide the keys before Tsunade saw them.

"Of course not baa-chan, I was just looking." Tsunade's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the emerald eyed girl but none the less shrugged it off.

"Well that's enough looking. C'mon you need to finish sweeping around the shrine."

"Okay baa-chan." said Sakura with a sigh of relief.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura, her mother Sakumo, and her grandmother Tsunade all lived in an ancient Japanese shrine in the mountains. She and her family worked hard to take good care of it. Ever since she was a little girl, Tsunade had told her stories about a demon that was sealed inside the cave by her ancestor 700 years ago. Her ancestor was called the 5th Hokage, and used two black gloves to help seal the demon away. Even back then, Sakura always wanted to go inside the cave to see if the legend was true, but there was a big iron gate that was inside and Tsunade always kept the key with her.

But now Sakura finally managed to steel the ring of keys away from her grandmother. She was finally going inside the cave! She giggled in excitement as she tried to finish sweeping more quickly. She finally finished an hour later and practically ran back towards the cave. When she was a short distance away from the entrance, she saw the gate. Sakura took the key out of her pants pocket and opened the rusted gate.

Slowly she walked inside when she saw a light shining from the roof of the cave. She looked down to see that the light shined down on two black gloves sitting on top of a stone.

'_The gloves from the legend!'_ Her smile widened as she stepped up to the stone to grab the gloves. The pink haired girl coughed lightly as she shook off the dust from the gloves.

She pocketed the gloves as she went even deeper into the cave. Sakura soon came across a medium sized stone with a sutra on it. She placed her hand on the sutra when the whole rock broke in half.

Suddenly, the wall of the cave started to rumble and it split in two to reveal a shining light. She cautiously went through the opening to see some sort of tub that was glowing green with a strange of liquid. She peered inside the tub to see a skeleton dressed in a white samurai like robe, black pants and sandals, and a large purple rope holding it together. It also had black spiky hair and a red dragon mask covering its face.

"So there really was a demon!" she said to her self, amazed at the legend being true. She touched the side of the tub to get a closer look when suddenly.

The skeleton grabbed her wrist.

Sakura screamed as she yanked her wrist away and jumped back landing on her behind. She looked up to see the skeleton sitting up and staring at her with blood red eyes glowing through the mask. She immediately ran out the tomb and saw the boulder. She grabbed some vines that were growing in the cave and rapped it around the boulder to hold it together. When she was done the entrance started to close up and the last thing she saw was the skeleton starring at her holdings its hand out towards her.

"I'm never doubting baa-chan again."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura sighed as she walked down the path from the mountain towards her school, Fire Leaf High. She wore the freshman school uniform which included a white blouse and a black skirt. When she was finally in her classroom she looked in the small briefcase with her and took out the gloves.

'_Well, this is proof that yesterday wasn't a dream. I just hope that demon stays in the cave.'_

"Hey Sakura!" Said girl looked up to see her best friend throughout middle school, Tenten Kunai. Tenten had chestnut brown hair pulled up into two buns on her forehead and dark brown eyes. Tenten eyed the gloves in Sakura's hands.

"What are those?"

"Oh uhh…just something from the shrine." replied Sakura as she put the gloves back in her brief case.

"Another one of your stupid charms, forehead?" asked a whining voice. Sakura and Tenten turned to see Karin and Ino standing there with small smirks on their faces. Ino had actually been Tenten and Sakura's old friend, but she betrayed them so that she could become popular with Karin.

"Drop dead Karin." snarled Tenten.

"Don't talk to me that way you stupid tomboy!"

"Yeah, for all we know you could actually be a man." laughed Ino.

Tenten then jumped up ready to fight while the two backed away in fear. Sakura then got between them.

"Forget it Ten, there not worth it." she said not wanting a fight to start.

"You guys are lucky, but next time you won't be." threatened the brunette as she sat back down and the teacher came in starting class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura was on the rooftop during her class break gazing at the sky. She sighed as she recalled the events in the cave. The emerald eyed girl shuddered at the thought of the skeleton.

'_What am I doing? The thing probably went back to take another 700 year sleep.'_

With that thought in mind she laid down on her back looking at the sky. Slowly her eyes started to close.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the cave, the boulder crumbled and the entrance to the tomb slowly opened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The pink haired girl's eyes fluttered open to see a beautiful night sky.

Wait……NIGHT SKY!!

She sat up quickly and looked around hearing nothing but crickets chirping and saw fireflies flying around.

"How could I possibly fall asleep!? I don't believe this! I missed all my classes! Everyone's gone! Oh, baa-chan's gonna give me an earful for this one." She stressed as plopped back on the floor of the rooftop. She froze when she heard a dark chuckle from behind her.

Sakura turned to see a boy around her age sitting on top of the closet on the roof. He had black spiky hair and dark charcoal eyes. He was quite handsome, especially since he was wearing a white samurai shirt that showed off his well toned muscles. She blushed when she saw his eight pack stomach. The boy smirked at her.

"Like what you see, baby?" She quickly looked away blushing bright red, thinking about his velvety soft voice when a thought hit her.

'_Wait a minute…the way he's dressed. He couldn't be, could he?'_

Instantly, flashes of the demon in the tomb went into her mind. She then looked at the boy with fear.

"Y-you couldn't be that…that-"

"The demon?" his smirk widened as his eyes turned red with three black commas spinning wildly. "You could say that, but my name is Sasuke." He then frowned. "It was cold in that cave. I was trapped in there for 700 fucking years, and now that I'm out. I want revenge." Sasuke stood up and unsheathed the sword tucked in his belt. Sakura frantically crawled backwards away from him causing him to chuckle at her fear.

"Are you scared, Sakura-_chan_?"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"There are a lot of things I know about you Sa-ku-ra. Too bad you won't be around much longer." He ended with a smirk as he floated up into the air and swung at Sakura with his katana. She screamed as she was luckily able to dodge the attack and ran towards the door leading downstairs. He turned to her and did some hand signs.

"Kotan: Gokakyu no justu!"

Fire immediately shot from his mouth and indulged the whole roof in flames. Sakura watched in amazement from behind the door. She quickly shook her head and ran down the staircase. Sasuke fazed through the door and watched her retreating form.

'_Hn, she wants to play huh? Fine, I'll play with her.'_ he thought as he floated after her.

Sakura ran through the halls desperately trying to get away from the demon after her. After many twists and turns she came into her classroom and hid under her desk. She watched in fear as Sasuke's shadow appeared in the doorway, but sighed in relief as it moved away. She saw her briefcase in the corner and grabbed it. The emerald eyed teen then pulled out the black gloves.

'_If my ancestor defeated him with these, then maybe I can too.' _She thought as she held the gloves close to her body. She sighed and put the gloves in her pocket instead.

"Who am I kidding? I haven't even kissed a boy yet. How am I going to fight one?" she said as she sat at her desk.

"Never been kissed, huh?"

Sakura froze and slowly turned to see Sasuke smirking behind her. Before she could blink, he had her pushed up against the wall. She trembled in fear as he towered over her. She had yet to notice earlier that he was at least a head taller than her. He leaned down close to her ear.

"Such a shame that a pretty girl like you hasn't been kissed. I guess I should fix that seeing as your about to die." With that he took her chin in his hand and kissed her.

Sakura stood there frozen at the spot as the demon continued to kiss her. Sasuke frowned as he continued to not get a reaction from the girl and roamed his hands down her body to give her rear a tight squeeze. She gasped giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her being so shy gave him the perfect opportunity to dominate her mouth and tongue. He then moved down to start nibbling on her neck.

"On second thought, maybe I should have my way with you first. It has been 700 years after all, and you are pretty hot." he mumbled into her neck. Sakura was terrified at the thought of being raped by a demon, no madder how good looking he was. So she did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

She kneed him in the groin.

Sasuke let go of her and doubled over in pain, holding his wounded area. Sakura took the chance to escape and quickly ran out of the room. She ran down the hallway and into the chemistry lab, quickly locking it. The pink haired girl knew that it wouldn't take long for the demon to recover so she had to think of something quick.

'_Hey, what's that smell?'_

Sakura looked over the lab table to see one of the gas pipes on. _'Oh man, that can't be good." _Her thoughts were cut short as Sasuke fazed through the door. He looked at her and glared with his blood red eyes.

"You're going to pay for that little stunt back there." he growled out dangerously. Sakura looked at him and the door, and finally made a mad dash for the door. Sasuke once again did the same hand signs from before.

"Kotan: Gokakyu no justu!"

Again, fire exploded from his mouth and thanks to the gas, erupted into a burning inferno. Sakura, who had just made it down the hallway, was thrown out the window by the force of the blast. Luckily, they were on the first floor so she only had a few scratches. She looked towards the school to see it all ablaze in flames. She clapped her hands twice in the traditional shrine manner.

"Too bad, he was kind of cute." she said with a slight blush.

"Hn, your not so bad yourself."

She looked up to see Sasuke walking strait out of the fire with a smug smirk. She stood frozen in fear as he unsheathed his sword once again.

'_It's now or never.' _She thought as she took the gloves out of her pocket and put them on. The raven haired male frowned upon seeing the gloves but soon ran towards her, sword in hand. Sakura held her hands up in defense when all of a sudden; she grabbed the sword before it could slice her in half.

Sakura stared in shock as her gloves seemed to act on their own and started throwing punches at the demon, which he easily dodged. When she missed again she ended up throwing a punch at the ground and it shattered beneath her. Emerald eyes widened at the strength the gloves held.

Suddenly, they both herd sirens and Sasuke stopped his attacks, causing Sakura to stare in confusion. He then turned to face her.

"I must admit, I was wrong. You're pretty strong, just like that damned woman. Maybe I will keep you alive, you're a fun one." With a smirk, he floated into the air and disappeared. The pink haired girl sighed and soon began to run after hearing the sirens come closer. The last thing she needed was to be near the school when it was burning down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_This has been one hell of a day.'_

The youngest Haruno trudged into her house with a sigh (She's doing a lot of that. ;)) She hadn't exactly enjoyed being attacked by a demon, trying to get away from the cops, _and _having to walk an hour up the mountain to her shrine. When she was halfway up the stairs her mother's voice stopped her.

"Oh dear! Where did you get all those bruises?" yelled out Sakumo.

"It's nothing kaa-san, I just fell on my way here." her daughter answered with a nervous laugh. The older women's eyes then brightened with a sly smile.

"Haruno Sakura, is that a _hickey _on your neck?"

"Kaa-san!" she yelled as she quickly covered the large dark red mark. Sakumo chuckled at her daughter's reaction.

"Alright alright, just remember to introduce me to your boyfriend dear." With that, the women then walked back into her room. Sakura sweat dropped at her mother's words and walked into her room. Her mother could be quite unpredictable at times. She took off her shoes and then collapsed on her bed. She was about to enter a deep slumber when.

Wait a minute…

WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!!

**THERE WAS SOMEONE NEXT TO HER!!**

She slowly turned her head, silently praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. She came face to face with spiky raven hair, onyx eyes, and a smug smirk.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

You like?

I'll update on 'The True Haruno Sakura' soon, so don't worry.

REVIEW!


	2. Why Are You In My Bed?

In a large space ship near the Milky Way, a loud beeping noise was heard. A long brown haired male walked to the control panel. He was quite tall with pearl eyes that didn't have pupils.

"Computer, what is the meaning of all of this?"

"Neji-sama, I've changed our course of direction because a wanted criminal has been found on my scanners on the planet earth."

"Who is this convict that is so important." He was clearly impatient. Two other figures then entered the room. One was a teenage boy with sun kissed skin, spiky yellow hair and blue eyes. The other was a girl around the same age with porcelain skin, long dark blue hair and white eyes matching Neji's.

"The criminal is the prince of the Uchiha Kingdom on the planet Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke."

All three figures froze.

…

Sakura was all the way on the other side of the room, trembling her ass off. The so called demon of the shrine sat up from her bed and stared at her.

"Now Sakura-chan, you have something that I want."

"W-what?"

"Don't play dumb. I want those damn gloves. They have some of my power locked in them and I need it back now, so hand 'em over."

"What! No, you can't!" she yelped as she clutched the gloves to her chest. He lunged for her and she ran towards her door, pocketing her gloves. Sasuke grabbed her arm and threw her onto her lime green bed. He jumped on top of her and straddled her. He ignored her cries of protest along with constant struggling, and searched the pockets of her skirt, finally pulling out the gloves.

He smirked in success, but his eyes widened when his hand started to burn. He yelled out in pain when electricity surged through him and he was thrown across the room by the force.

"Damn it!" he growled as he glared at the gloves as the new owner picked them up.

"Oh, so you can't touch these can you?" she said as she gave a smirk of her own. He switched his glare to her and changed his expression back to a smirk. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the pink haired girl, making her jump in the process.

"Come on baby, can't you help me out." he purred as her pushed her down onto the bed. He crawled on top of her with one hand holding both of hers above her head while the other caressed her shocked face. "Those gloves can cause me a lot of trouble, and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Sakura! What's going on up there?" called Sakumo as she walked up the stairs. She came up to the top and peeked through the crack in her daughter's door.

'_Oh my stars!' _she thought as she saw the seen before her. A boy, a very attractive boy at that, was straddling her shy, self-conscious, boys-have-cooties believing daughter on her bed with a very alluring smirk on his face.

'_Wow, and I worried about her being so shy around boys. Now she's gone and sneaked one into her room. If I was her father, I'd march right in there and toss that boy out the window but as her mother it's my duty to respect her privacy.'_

With that final thought, Sakumo sneaked away and out the house.

'_Yes it's my duty to respect her privacy, but it's also my duty to inform Tsunade of how much our little girl has grown!' _thought Sakumo as she giggled like a school girl. She then raced towards the mountains to find her beloved mother-in-law.

Unknown to her daughter, before she left she placed a hidden video camera outside her room to record the events for future purposes. Yes, Sakumo was really a pervert when she wanted to be.

Now back to the two teens at the house…

"Get off of me! You're not getting these gloves!" yelled Sakura as she continued to struggle under the demon of the shrine. He merely made an annoyed face at her as her struggles went unaffected by him.

"Stop moving. I need those gloves to get Ryo-Ohki."

"Ryo-Ohki?" she voiced back in confusion. Suddenly a thought came to her.

While her grandmother told her of the legend of the demon, she also mentioned another demon. Apparently, this demon was used as transportation and was how the demon of the shrine came to the land. With that in mind, images of some giant dragon entered her mind. Her face showed immediate fright.

"No way! I already unlocked you, and I'd hate to see what other monster could come out. I don't want to deal with that while you're already blowing things up!" She shrieked at him while pushing them both up. He grabbed her collar and pulled her face a few centimeters away from his.

"Are you sure, cause the ones on their way here right now are even worse."

"What! There's more?"

"That's right, and the only way to get rid of them is to summon Ryo-Ohki. So be a good girl and give me back my power." Her eyes widened even more.

"Don't tell me you're gong to fight!"

"No, we're getting away and then if we do fight we'll be too far from your home so nothing will get destroyed."

"Okay, I guess that's bet-wait…what do you mean we!"

Before he could answer, a bright light shined from outside. With this, Sakura immediately knew that something was wrong since it was pitch black out due to the time of night.

'_Now what?'_

"That damned Hyuuga, he's here already." she heard. She turned to see Sasuke had fazed through the wall in her room to look up somewhere outside.

"Uchiha, come out now and face your consequences! We know that you're in there, you can't hide anymore!" a guy's voice shouted out from above.

'_Uchiha?'_ wondered Sakura. She looked towards Sasuke again. _'Is he talking about him?'_

Soon, another light came from nearby and the whole ground shook. Sakura lost her balance and fell on top of Sasuke.

"I warned you." he smirked as Sakura tried to speak while her face was buried in his chest. "What was that?" He grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her up.

"I said, what do we do now?"

"Well first, you can get up, unless you're starting to like this." She noticed that she was now straddling him and she immediately stood up.

"Now put on the gloves and hold up your hands to me. Then pray to have my power returned to me." She followed his instructions and her gloved hands began to glow blue. After a short while, the faded back to black and she yelped as Sasuke grabbed her arms and pulled her shocked face up to his angry one.

"What the hell is going on, Haruno? You only gave me just enough to summon Ryo-Ohki."

"That's right." She countered as she pressed her gloves to his chest. He grunted as more electricity shot through him.

"Now hurry up and summon your little monster and get those…whatever they are the hell away from my house!" she commanded with her hands on her hips.

"You know, you're really sexy when you take charge like that." he growled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Just get Ryo-Ohki!" she squeaked as she struggled out of his grip. He smirked at her and started to concentrate. He made some fast hand signs and ended with the one he used when he shot fire from his mouth.

'_Come Ryo-Ohki…Awaken!'_

Sakura wasn't sure what exactly he was doing, but she soon heard something that sounded like a large cat. Then all she saw was white.

…

Sakura awoke to all types of beeping noises. Her eye-lids fluttered open and she saw Sasuke standing next to some type of stand which he was holding onto. He looked over to her and smirked.

"So, you're finally awake."

"Where are we- AAH!" she screamed as she finally looked around her, only she saw nothing but stars. She stood next to Sasuke and peered down to see that she had a full view of the entire earth. She looked around in wonder at the seemingly see though space ship only to have her eyes land on a plank of wood in the corner. She walked over to inspect it and found herself rushing back to Sasuke full speed and shoving it in his face.

"What have you done to my house!" She yelled, holding the plank that was indeed her house up to his face.

"When Ryo-Ohki came to pick us up, she picked up your house as well. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure we lost those idiots by now." A loud beeping noise sounded after that. "Shit, spoke too damn soon" he growled. The clear screen in front of them showed the face of a boy that had long brown hair and pearl eyes.

"Uchiha, I demand that you turn yourself in this instant!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Hyuuga. You know that you don't have a chance against me, so why don't you just go back home and wash your hair?" The other boy growled at his insult.

"Alright Uchiha, have it your way. Computer, open fire!"

"Wahh!" yelped Sakura as the other ship fired lasers at Ryo-Ohki, shaking the whole ship. Sasuke grunted as he grabbed the stand again and made the ship do all types of zigzags in an effort to get out of the other's fire. This continued for quite sometime before he finally realized that Sakura couldn't take much more.

Sasuke smirked as he figured out exactly what he would do. He steered Ryo-Ohki strait toward the other ship before finally crashing into it. He then proceeded to further push the ship towards the earth.

"Uchiha! What the hell do you think you're doing? If you continue to push the ship, you'll kill us all!" the brown haired man yelled. The demon of the shrine made no such movement to stop as his smirk widened evilly. He grabbed Sakura and held her close to him.

"Hold on, baby. This might get a little rough."

Sakura stared in fright as she observed them rapidly getting closer to the earth.

...

The night sky was beautiful as it showed brightly though the pink-haired girl's window. She moaned a bit as she turned in her sleep on her green bed. Finally, her eyes started to flutter open…

…and she screamed.

"What are you doing in my bed!" she yelled while pointing to the demon of the shrine. Just as she thought that it was all just a bad dream, here he goes ruining that blissful thought of hers. He smirked as he sat up and looked at her.

"You passed out for a few hours after we hit the ground. I was just looking after you, baby."

"And another thing, quit calling me 'baby'. My name is Sakura, Sa-ku-ra!"

"Alright then Sa-ku-ra, now that you're up, let's do something a bit more entertaining." He said as he hovered over her. He leaned forward and Sakura waited in shock as his lips got closer to hers.

"Uchiha!" yelled a figure in the doorway. Said man looked up to glare at the long haired male, as did Sakura when she snapped out of her trance. Looking at him up close, she saw that he was about as tall as Sasuke and had pearl like eyes with long brown hair.

"For God's sake Uchiha, control your hormones and release that poor woman."

"Mind your own damn business, Hyuuga. Just because you can't get laid, don't try and ruin it for others."

The other male didn't take that comment lightly as he pulled the raven off of the pinkette. He bowed respectfully to Sakura as he ignored Sasuke who was heatedly throwing curses at him.

"Please forgive this man for his rude behavior, Sakura-san. He obviously has no manners what so ever."

"Oh, um…it's no trouble, but how do you know my name?" Before the brown haired boy could answer he was pushed aside by Sasuke.

"Stay away from her, Hyuuga."

"Teme, what are you doing up here?" yelled a new voice. This time Sakura saw a blond guy with bright blue eyes and standing behind him was a girl with long dark blue looking hair and the same eyes as the long haired boy that was glaring with Sasuke.

"Goodness, what's with all the noise up he- Oh dear, you're awake!" said Sakumo as she appeared in the doorway. "Now why don't we all just go down stairs and have a late dinner?"

...

While downstairs, Sakura was filled in on everything from the strangers. The boy with long hair was Hyuuga Neji, while the girl was his cousin Hyuuga Hinata. The one with blond hair was Uzumaki Naruto and he apparently intended to clean out her house of all the Ramen her family had.

Apparently, the so called demon of the shrine was actually a wanted criminal from their home planet, Konoha, and they were sent to capture him. It was seen as their duty since the Hyuugas were royalty of the Hyuuga Kingdom and Naruto was royalty of the Namikaze Kingdom.

"You guys must be pretty persistent to have been looking for Sasuke all this time." said Sakura over the dinner table.

"Yeah, I guess 7 months was a while." said Naruto while slurping down a bowl of ramen.

"7 months?"

"Dobe, it's been 700 years on this planet." said Sasuke while eating a rice ball.

"Whaaaaat! Teme's an old man!" exclaimed Naruto which earned him a hard punch on the head from said 'old man'.

"Since our ship crashed so violently, I'm afraid that we'll have to take residence at your home for quite some time Haruno-san." said Neji as he grabbed Sakura's hand. He stared at her with such an intense gaze that Sakura couldn't help but blush. He was then pushed away by Sasuke.

"Hands off, Hyuuga!" he growled. Sakura sighed at their antics.

'_Why do I get the feeling that this is only the beginning?'_


End file.
